Fire and Ice
by Twilighties
Summary: Edward's point of view in Eclipse chapter 22 "Fire and Ice"
1. Chapter 1

_**I've never seen it done before so I took a shot! **_

_**People always wondered what Jacob thought that made Edward mad. As if they can't imagine!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it...yet...ok I wish. when its in italic its Jacob's thoughts! This is a chapter in Eclipse called Fire and Ice.**_

_Edward POV:_

The wind shook the tent, and Bella shook more then possible. She was fully dressed, but she was still freezing. I wish I could just warm her. Hold her and feel the blood run through her veins in a normal pace. I could tell Bella was thinking about the cold. She shook with the tent again. Maybe I should leave.

" W-w-w-w-w-what t-t-t-t-time is it?" Bella forced out of her clattering teeth. I looked down at my watch.

" Two," I answered. Bella needed to sleep. I couldn't keep her up like this. I sat as far away as possible which wasn't far enough. She was still cold. I was worried and angry. Worried becuase I'd be the cause of whatever sickness she picks up, and angry because I couldn't do anything about it. I should really set up a seperate tent. Or go somewhere warmer.

"Maybe..." I started.

"No, I'm f-f-f-f-f-fine, r-r-r-really. I don't w-w-w-want to g-go outside." I keep trying to talk her into it. Leaving somewhere warmer would be a whole lot better.

"What can I do?" I begged. I needed to do something. I felt useless. Bella just shook her head. Outside, where he should be, the mutt whined.

"G-g-g-get out of h-h-h-ere,: Bella ordered, once again.

"He's just worried about you," I translated. "He's fine. _His_ body is equipped to deal with this." While my Bella freezes thanks to me.

"H-h-h-h-h-h.: She tried to say once again. She shouldn't worry. She should worry that her blood is freezing over. The mutt whined again. _Keep her warm you bloodsucker!_

"What do you want me to do?" I growled. "Carry her through _that? _I don't see you making yourself useful. Why don't you go fetch a space heater or something?" _I'm not your pack mule! I could actually make her warm unlike you!_ The mutt only wished.

"I'm ok-k-k-k-k-k-kay," Bella protested. I just groaned. The pup seemed to think the same thing. _As if Bella..._I agreed there. The tent shook wildely. _Let me warm her. I can actually keep her warm. I can be the space heater! _I am not letting him touch Bella! Jacob howled as if in protest.

"That was hardly necessary," I muttered. "And that's the worst idea I've ever heard," I shouted. _Let's see what she has to say! I'll warm her up. _

"Better then anything you've come up with," Jacob answered, his human voice startled Bella. "_Go fetch a space heater!," _He grumbled. "I'm not a saint Bernard." You could be. Jacob unzipped the tent and slid in. I saw the parka in his hands. "I don't like this," I hissed. "Just give her the coat and get out."

"W-w-w-w-w-w," Bella shivered out. Trying to question what the dog was doing.

"The parka's for tomorrow - she's too cold to warm it up by herself. It's frozen." He dropped it. Images of Jacob holding Bella flooded his head. "You said she needed a space heater, and here I am." Spreading his arms as wide as possible. The images returned, but Bella was smiling and rubbing Jacob's so called muscles.

"J-J-J-J-Jake, you'll f-f-f-freez-z-z-ze," Bella tried to say. As if. He's burning an inhuman fever. _Hah I'm one-oh-eight and proud_.

"Not me," he started as if to speak his thoughts. "I run at a toasty one-oh-eight point nine these days. I'll have you sweating in no time. _So many possibilities. Things I could do with you that the leech can't. _I closed my eyes and shut out the images. I snarled when they started being shouted loudly. Jacob crawled over to her side and started unzipping the sleeping bag. _Enjoy it leech. _I shot out my hand and placed it n his dark skin. His jaw clenched and his nostrils flared.

" Get your hand off me," he roared.

"Keep your hands off her," I answered through clenched teeth.

"D-d-don't f-f-f-f-fight," Bella pleaded. She shivered once again. _Its in our nature silly Bella. Now let me warm her up!_

"I'm sure she'll thank you for this when her toes turn black and drop off," Jacob snapped. _Then you'll be sorry! _I hesitated and then slid my hand and slid back into my corner. _All the things I-_I cutoff those thoughts. I was going to go crazy in here.

"Watch yourself." Jacob just laughed.

"Scoot over, Bella," he said. _And make room for Jake. _Bella's face went from curious to angry.

"N-n-n-n-n," Bella tried to protest. _Don't say it bloodsucker! _

"Don't be stupid," Bella isn't stupid she just hates you. "Don't you like having ten toes?" He crammed his body into the tiny space of the sleeping bag, and closed it up. I knew Bella couldn't object when she elt the warmth. I was jealous.

"Jeez, you're freezing, Bella," he complained. _Its worth it though. _

"S-s-s-s-sorry," she stuttered. So like Bella to apologize for something she can't control.

"Try to relax," he said. His wild fantasy started up again. "You'll be warm in a minute. Of course, you'd warm up faster if you took your clothes off." _Then we'd sweat._ I growled.

"That's just a simple fact," Jacob defended himself. "Survival one-oh-one."

"C-c-cut it out, Jake," Bella said. She was angry. I liked it. "N-n-nnobody really n-n-n-n-needs all ten t-t-t-toes." _Don't give him pleasure Bella. _

"Don't worry about the bloodsucker," I hate that I have a name. "He's just jealous." he's right. I was.

"Of course I am." My voice soft.

**

* * *

**

**Need to go. Will update soon! **

**The thoughts are not as easy. I want to keep it simple. Review if you can!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Continuing of Fire and Ice. Thanks for the reviews!**_

"You don't have the faintest idea how much I wish I could do what you're doing for her, mongrel." _Instead your going to give her hypothermia._

"Those are the breaks," Jacob whispered, " at least you know she wishes it was you." His vivid images disappeared to Bella and I looking into each others eyes.

"True," I agreed. Bella looked a bit warmer. I wantd to reach out and stroke her face, but decided against it.

"There," Jacob said, "feeling better?"

"Yes," her shivering had stopped.

Your lips are still blue," Jacob mused. "Want me to warm those up for you too? You only have to ask." I sighed deep. Part of me expected her to say yes. Just like Jacob's fantasies. Which were once again yelling.

"Behave yourself," she muttered. I smirked. She pressed her face into his shoulder and sighed in content. I pictured that being me. _God, she's freezing. Its making the le- Edward jeaous though. _How odd.He called me by my real name. Maybe he sees I don't want to be a monster.

"Jake?" Bella mumbled. I could hear the yawn threatening to escape. "Can I ask you something?" Oh no. Don't ask that Bella. "Sure" Jake chuckled. He had the same qustion in his mind too.

"Why are you so much furrier than your friends? You don't have to answer if I'm being rude." I held back a grin.

"Because my hair is longer," he seemed amused."Oh" Bella seemed surprised. "Then why don't you cut it? Do you like to be shaggy?" _Do I like to be shaggy? I thought Bella liked long hair... _I couldn't hold back my laugh.

"Sorry," Bella started. "I didn't mean to pry. You don't have to tell me." Silly Bella.

Jacob made a groan. "Oh, he'll tell you anyway, so I might as well...I was growing my hair out because...it seemed like you like it long."

"Oh." Bella seemed like this was an awkward thing to say. "I,er, like it both ways, Jake. You don't need to be...inconvenienced." Jacob shrugged.

"Turns out it was very convenient tonight, so don't worry about it." Silence took over. Bella closed her eyes, and her breathing slowed.

"That's right,honey, go to sleep,"Jacob whispered. Honey?!? He was speaking to her like she was his. Bella was mine. His fantasies grew louder. This time they involved short haired Jacob, and a box of lemons. I heard the howling and almost yelled hallelujah.

"Seth is here," I muttered.

"Perfect. Now you can keep an eye on everything else, while I take care of your girlfriend." _Better then you'll ever. _I didn't answer. I didn't want to admit he was right.

"Stop it," Bella whispered. _I wonder if she would ask me to kiss her now...Bella is so hott when she's mad. _I tried to block it out, but his lemon box came back. Bella seems to like lemonade. Now I'm going to rip his annoying little head right off that mutt.

"_Please!"_ I whispered as to not wake Bella, "Do you _mind!"_

"What?" Jacob whispered.

"Do you think you could attemt to control your thoughts?" I was furious! Only I should have fantasies like that!

"No one said you had to listen," Jacob muttered. "Get out of my head." Get out?! They shouting all the most descriptive things!

"I wish I could. You have no idea how loud your little fantasies are. It's like you shouting them at me." _Not my problem. Its my thoughts._

"I'll try to keep it down," Jacob said sarcastically. _Your just jealous she loves me too. _

"Yes," I murmured. "I'm jealous of that too."

"I figured it was like that," Jacob whispered."Sort of evens the playing field up a little, doesn't it?" I laughed. His thoughts were turned to the kiss he forced on Bella.

"In your dreams."

"You know she could still change your mind," Jacob taunted. He was right. "Considering _all_ the things I could do with her that you can't. Atleast, not without killing her, that is." _It would be pure excitement on my part._ I would love to give in to Bella's "demand" hold her close like I want to. Kiss her the way I want to.

"Go to sleep, Jacob," I said. "You're staring to get on my nerves."

"I think I will. I'm really very comfortable." _holding your girlfriend this close to my warm body. _I didn't comment. But my hand formed into a fist ready to hit the target. The target being his face. _I wonder what its like to be him. Maybe I could ask. He wouldn't answer though. _

"Maybe I would," I said after a moment of listening to his thoughts.

"But would you be honest?" _He'd lie. Definatly lie. _

"You can always ask and see." I almost laughed. An inside joke on my part.

"Well, you see inside my head- let me see inside yours tonight, its only fair," Jacob said. It wasn't my fault he yelled his thoughts. If I had I choice I'd permantly fix it so I couldn't. he had a point though. _What's it like being in love with a human? Does blood tast good? How jealous is he?_

"Your head is full of questions. Which one do you want me to answer?"

_**Stopping here! Review people, Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry It took so long. Reminding you **_**italics**_** is Jacob's thoughts. Don't forget!!**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunatly, do not own the Twilight characters...yet... - grins-**

_Edward POV(DUH):_

"The jealousy...it has to be eating at you. You can't be as sure of yourself as you seem. Unless you have no emotions at all." _I know I would._

"Of course it is," I said no longer amused. "Right now it's so bad I can barely control my voice. Of course it's even worse when she's away from me, with you, and I can't see her." That I go so out of my mind I added silently. _Man, I thought I got the Bella love bad. _Hah!

"Do you think about it all the time?" Jacob whispered. "Does it make it hard to concentrate when she's not with you?" My minds always on Bella-mutt. I didn't say that though

"Yes and no," I said. I tried to think of a way to set the words up so they were honest. "My mind doesn't work quite the same as yours. I can think of many things at one time. Of course, that means I'm _always _able to think of you, always able to wonder if that's where her mind is. when she's quiet and thoughful." Wondering if she is going to make a snap decision and run to you. Have little kids with you. Because I just can't give her things. I can't even kiss her the way I want too! _Maybe the le-Edward does love her more then I thought. But I didn't realize she though of me so much...I feel almost...guilty._

"Yes, I would guess she thinks about you often." I murmured. How she thinks of you.."More often then I like. She worries that you're unhappy. Not that you don't know that. Not that you don't use that." You weasal you're way back in making her feel guilty.

"I have to use whatever I can," he muttered. _Don't let the guilt get to you. _"I'm not working with your advantage-advantages like her knowing she's in love with you." _Hear her talk about you all the time. _

"That helps," I agreed. _Hah, but I still have tricks..._

"She's in love with me, too, you know." _In _love? That dog is an idiot.

_"_But, she doesn't knowit." _I just need some time. _Like that would help you.

"I can't tell you if you're right."

"Does that bother you? Do you wish you coul see what she's thinking, too?" I don't know, would it? Would I want to hear the things she keeps private in the safety of her mind? Do I want to hear about the time I - left? See her face vacant? I want to hear her dreams. Those glorious, fascinating dreams.

"Yes...and no, again. She likes it better this way, and, though it drives me insane, I'd rather she was happy." It makes me happy to see her happiness. Hell, just being near her makes me happy. I noticed Jacob's arms tighten around Bella protectively, when yet again, a ripple shot through the tent. _Geez, she can sleep. _I don't think Jacob noticed Bella's heartbeat and breathing weren't regular for someone who was asleep. I wouldn't let her know I know she 'eavesdropped.' She has a right to answers. She can pretend she's concious, but it would get past my vam- _VERY_ good hearing.

"Thank you," I whispered. "Odd as this might sound, I suppose I'm glad you're here, Jacob."_ This better not be a truce..._

"You mean, 'as much as I'd love to kill you right now, I'm glad she's warm,' right?" D_amn it is a truce! _I bit my cheek to keep from laughing.

"It's an uncomfortable truce, isn't it?" _Ugh, he's right. At least something was answered..._

"I knew you were just as crazy jealous as I am." Yes, yes I was. I wouldn't go around admitting it like he does.

"I'm not such a fool as to wear it on my sleeve like you do. It doesn't help your case, you know." _Hmm.._

"You have more patience then I do."

"I should. I've waired a hundred years to gain it. A hundred years of waiting for her." My sweet, soft, absurd Bella.

"So...at what point did you decide to play the very good guy?" _Beause Bella is all for those guys now..._

"When I saw how much it was hurting to make her choose. It's not usually this diffucult to control. I can smother...the less civilized feelings I may have for you fairly easily most of the time. Sometimes I think she sees through me, but I can't be sure." The gears in my head starting working faster at this time. I wanted to figure out Jacob.

"I think you were just worried that if you really forced her to choose, she might not choose you." That was part of what I was afraid of. Part of my wanted to put a sign on her that claimed her. hen hide her from the rest of the world. The other invisioned Bella hopping on her motorcycle and going to La Push.

"That's part of it." I finally admitted. Instantly regretting it on behalf of Jacob's thoughts. "But only a small part. We all have our moments of doubt. Mostly I worried that she'd hurt herself trying to sneak away to see you. After I'd accepted more or less safe with you-as safe as Bella ever is- it seemed best to stop driving her to extremes."_ It's still a part. _Then it all clicked in. Jacob never started seeing Bella as Bella. When I left it became the 'Werewolf verse Vampire." Almost as if to see who would win her. He was almost only in this for competition!

He sighed, " I'd tell her all of this, but she'd never believe me." On the contrary, she is listening. So you practically confessed your "love" for her.

"I know," I said, smirking. He'd leave Bella the second his imprint crossed his eyesight. Then I'd step up. She's always worried I wouldn't loe her when - if she got old. I'd always see her for her.

"You think you know everything," Jacob muttered.

"I don't know the future." Sometimes...I didn't want to know. I sat pondering the information Jacob's thoughts were telling me.

"What would you do if she changed her mind?" He asked.

"I don't know that either," I lied. Id watch her go. Feeling miserable, but waiting in the shadows.

He chuckled, "Would you try to kill me?" Visions of me killing him flooded his mind.

"No." I'd want to.

"Why not?"

"Would you really think I would hurt her that way?" Jacob didn't see it that way. He didn't understand, but it finally clicked.

"Yea, you're right. I know thats right. But sometimes..." _its an...what's that word?_

"Sometimes its an intiguing idea." I murmured.

Jacob pushed his head into the pillow to contain his laughter. "Exactly." Finally agreeing.

"What is it like? Losing her?

"When you though you lost her forever? How did you...cope?" He brought up a sensitive subject. I was reluctant to yell for him to shut up and stop asking questions.

"That's very difficult for me to talk about," I finally admitted.

He just waited. Didn't he understand? It felt like my heart was finally beating, then someone tells me she's- gone. Then it slowly is ripped from my chest.

**Sorry to stop here. It just makes you want to read more...hehe**

**Thanks all for reviewing and subscribing!**


	4. Authors Note

**Authors note:**

**VERY IMPORTANT.**

**This story is on a pause. Thanks to my friend who just won't give back my Eclipse.**

**Apparently its being held hostage by my friends who wants me to loan her the fourth book.**

**NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I TELL HER THAT IT ISN'T EVEN OUT YET!! **

**So until then... **


End file.
